


Chapter 06 过失纵火 D

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [21]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 06 过失纵火 D

澳门地势南高北低，水陆交错纵横，密麻林立的高楼几乎全长一个模样。虽说大家天生自带繁体字翻译功能，可大堆繁体字看过来直接导致脑子死机，甚至连查地图都很费力。如果没有本地司警带队，刚落地不久的人肯定会在三分钟内迷路。  
套了件黄格子衫的目标从商场里晃出，一头小脏辫在人群中格外扎眼。  
“路凼连贯公路，百利宫附近。”  
“目標喺連貫公路巴黎人站上21a，已經跟緊。”  
假装在超市挑零食的阿妍嘴角一抽，朝对讲机小声嘀咕：“不好意思，我……我不太懂粤语。”  
公交缓缓开动，周末的商业区有些堵，反复停车晃得人胃里难受。耳机里尽是同事因听不懂方言而提出的疑问，组长不禁翻了个白眼，冲身旁司警尴尬笑笑。其实她也听不太懂，但比别人还是强点，能勉强当个智能翻译器。  
主要是这位阿sir的普通话的确一言难尽，自我介绍说‘我系拉对接的澳门四姐儿’时，她就宁可听他讲粤语了。  
脑海里反复对比真人和照片，五官别无二样的男人有些痞气，多年的英国生活把人打造成了雅痞小哥，根本看不出以前是便利店收银员。叶淳雪一直不明白，如果他家有出国的钱，为什么会在便利店打几年零工，而不是直接出国呢。  
看家底调查，也没一夜暴富啊……  
威尼斯人娱乐场周边一带热闹熙攘，游客们围着大氹山景区争先恐后的拍照。刑警的注意力全集中在嫌疑人身上，根本没心思探究大街上到底有没有性感兔女郎发牌招呼客人。公交行驶七八站后，目标终于有了动静，起身向后车门挪动。  
弘昼继续摇头晃脑的听电音，盯着自己刚刷好的鞋子欣赏，根本没注意到身后散发出肥皂沫香气女人，或者说，对捞着老公臂弯的已婚妇女无兴趣。  
他已经很久没买新鞋，表哥给的钱早已用光，不过后来经黑市炒期指赚了笔，勉强撑到现在罢了。否则也不会跑到东南亚，直到受不了那种环境才回澳门住劏房。  
也有段日子没碰见有趣的女人了，还是伯明翰的日子好过。  
“中区殷皇子马路下车，朝南华中心方向去了，可能要回住处，都过来吧。”  
司警先生任由她挽着胳膊，带人七拐八绕的跟上目标脚步，等对讲机通话结束后才小声道：“內地女警都咁大膽咩，我哋組都冇幾個女同事，更咪提執行任務。”  
叶淳雪依旧是礼貌性微笑，跟在嫌疑人身后拐进老街区天井楼。这个小区四面环绕的形式很像筒子，二十层拔地而起，把阳光和外界彻底隔绝开来。幸好两人今天并未刻意打扮，否则出现在这样破败的建筑物内未免过于违和。地头蛇洞察力极强，带她从另一个角落抄近路上其它楼梯，竟然比弘昼还要更早上楼，只不过在走廊另一头，正好和他面对面走近。  
钥匙哗啦乱响，生锈的推拉门发出刺耳的推动声。两人对视一眼，以极为轻松的姿态装作路过，心里同时开始倒数。  
3，2，1。  
“不许动！警察！”  
弘昼只觉得身后飞来一记肘击，还没反应过来便已经被强行按倒在地，他下意识挣扎，却被填满视线的警官证轰得心头猛震。他在澳门没做任何违法犯罪的事，凭什么抓他？张嘴就是国语，除非是内地来的。  
听从指令埋伏在各处的便衣警察现身支援，五六个人瞬间将狭窄的走廊围得水泄不通。  
不可能，这么多年都没动静，怎么会突然破案？  
可每动一下，都会换来更严重的压制，双膝和肩膀传来的痛处，耳边洪钟般的警告，都在提醒他一个事实——  
已经查的八九不离十了。  
“让你小子别动！”  
他还想做最后的挣扎，气势上不能输：“你们是大陆的警察！凭什么抓我！”  
“冇犯事你緊張乜？乜大陸啊，嗰叫內地！”  
司警稳稳反控住那双不老实的手，直接将手铐扣了上去，为让他听懂特意换了普通话：“担言能逮捕你，我们系澳门四姐儿！”  
“澳门四姐个屁！就算是五姐也得给我理由！”弘昼明显没听出四姐儿是‘司警’的意思。  
叶淳雪只想狠狠啐他一口，也懒得给他看别的，直接拿过同事递来的资料，抽出带魏璎宁照片的那份戳在他眼前。  
“认识吧！一一年，每天上班前固定在你工作的那家便利店买面包的！”  
“我们有充足证据指向你涉嫌强奸及故意杀人，理由足够吗！”  
黑白照上再熟悉不过的眉眼令他惊惧，这张脸见过太多次，女人清纯精致的五官能组合成各式各样的面孔。有每天早上买完面包后的礼貌性微笑，听他提出无理要求时的皱眉嫌恶，也有发觉跟踪后的惊恐错乱。而他永远忘不了的，是她挣扎反抗时的狰狞和嘶吼，尖利的指甲划烂颈后肌肤，几乎抠得他流血露肉，最后抓到桥堤石墩上整根折断。  
还有那双眼睛，他怕求救声太大引来别人，无计可施只能下狠手——平日里灵动的眸子逐渐上翻，凸到他从未见过的恐怖程度。  
慌张而发愣的神情让她心里更加确认，叶淳雪不再多跟他废话，直接挥手示意同事把人带走。  
“我哋合作仲系很默契嘅嘛！今日早點辦完交接手續，你哋就可以把佢押回東慶了。”  
身边司警似乎很兴奋，这么顺利的抓捕行动是谁都不曾想到的。现在只需回东庆后尽快比对DNA再进行审问，等到水落石出，她就能给被害人家属一个迟来七年的交代了。  
天井楼过于封闭，好在所处楼层高，也能吹到凉风。额头上细密的汗珠被微风拂干，叶淳雪沉沉解了口气，借着好天气翻动刚刚拿在手里的资料。  
通讯信息上有另一个男人的免冠照片，依然看着眼熟，却怎么也记不起在哪里见过。虽然是刑辩律师，但好像没来过警局，也从未和她有过任何工作交集。  
到底在哪儿见过呢。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“这是你最后的机会。”  
低发髻扎得她脖子有些痒，魏璎珞将资料举到委托人眼前比划：“没有不能外扬的家丑，如果你姐姐待你很好也就罢了，可她做出的这些事，根本不值得你维护她的身后名。”  
文件夹被她摔了一桌子，简直气得脚疼。还有两小时就要开庭，万事俱备，可委托人依然半死不活，在这种主观动机衡量占比极重的官司里分外吃亏。  
上次碰见这样的，还是赵然。  
不是所有的姐姐都像魏璎宁那样好，她真是不明白，一个赌瘾戒不掉，耗废父母老本的姐姐，到底有什么可维护的？不愿意让大家知道死者赌博借钱，就没办法解释事发当晚死者为什么突然去找她。  
说到底还不是为了所谓的良心，把自己装成老好人进行自我洗脑，才能稍微抵消对亲人去世的愧疚感。脑子里突然蹦出个可怕的念头，别说是事实，就算是假的，是各种诬赖和坏处，也最好由死人来背。她瞟了弘历一眼，感觉自己这个想法肯定会遭骂，便乖乖闭上了嘴。  
“小时候她很照顾我。”金嘉英低头抠挖左胸口印着的‘东看’两字，看不出什么情绪。  
弘历耐住性子，争取用以柔克刚的方式商量：  
“你别怕，到了法庭上把心里话说出来，我和魏律师会帮你。”  
魏律师拽拽袖口，明显不这么想。  
一审败诉又上诉，重新认定罪名的几率本就小，法官们不可能太打公检方的脸面。她好不容易把关达轰回另一位委托人那边，就是为了单独商量，免得那人总是想耍点威逼利诱的手段——  
可她现在简直想用暴力了，这种损己不利人的鸵鸟心态，到底怎么叫醒？  
他们努力查证，弘历和关达在启宁每天只睡三四个小时，几乎把所有心思都用在了工作，结果碰上这么不争气的委托人。犯罪比民事纠纷难搞太多，还是矛盾集中在分钱上的财产官司好搞，主要是她很难明白罪犯脑子里在想什么。这女人太奇怪，魏璎珞抿抿唇角，试探道：  
“这件事和你没有任何关系，出去赌钱耗费资产的是她，她根本没有权利拿本属于你的另一半房产。你借不借都可以依着自己心意，不必被道德绑架，而且沾上赌毒的人就是无底洞。”  
“如果我当初借给她，她就不会来仓库找我，也不会被活活……”  
话说一半，这人又开始哭。  
弘历最讨厌女人毫无道理的乱哭，他眉毛绞成一团，突然觉得右肩发沉。小丫头左手按上肩膀，同时低下额头靠过去，整个过程不足两秒钟，便再次直起身子。三人相对无言，他干脆开始看辩词，既然改变不了别人，就不如利用这个时间做好自己的事，最起码问心无愧。  
时间快到了。  
“金嘉英，我不喜欢和人打哑谜。”  
对面年轻女孩假模假样的强行勾起唇角，眼睛里空荡荡的，盯得人心里发毛。身旁老男人使劲儿拍了她一下，但并没能拦住不断张合的嘴巴。  
“汉泽厂里的电线基础数据和上次没用的底牌都不足以帮你脱罪，你的主观意向太重要，必须给法官留下好印象。”她别过头去，根本不想再看委托人反应，“别说多蹲几年牢，就算你以命抵命，你姐姐也回不来，她的身后名用不着你来考虑，因为全是事实。”  
谁没有姐姐？  
身上流着一样的血，哪个姐姐小时候对妹妹不好？可是没了别人，自己的日子就不过了吗。  
“没人会记住她，人死了就是死了，可你自己还要活着。”  
老师的挤眉弄眼被彻底无视，魏璎珞直接起身离开：“我们该说的都说了，能做的都做了，剩下的看你自己吧。”  
男人迅速追了上去，这种揭穿简直扒掉了委托人的底裤，一旦用不稳极有可能适得其反。不过箭在弦上，兵行险招也可以。可魏璎珞很少做没有百分之百把握的事，他关心的不是案子能否胜诉，而且再次察觉到了她的异样和冲动。  
走廊尽头，那个瘦小的黑色背影有些发颤。  
为什么会说出那种话？真的是为了委托人利益？  
是嫉妒吧，嫉妒金嘉英可以为了姐姐的身后名失去几年自由，可以为去世的人做点事，哪怕这些东西明显是虚无缥缈的。  
但她什么都不能做，姐姐待她那样好，她却只能在家里干巴巴的等。  
弘历轻手轻脚的挪过去，将她纳入怀抱。  
有些伤口在彻底挖出那块腐肉前无法完全愈合，这是真理。不过事实证明，扒掉底裤还是有用的，这也是真理。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「你是我温暖的手套  
冰冷的啤酒  
带着太阳光气息的衬衫  
日复一日的梦想」  
  
无数个白色海洋球从天花板落下，垂直砸在男演员身上。音乐和演员歇斯底里的台词声太响，把因工作太累而打瞌睡的人从美梦中拉出。  
靠在肩头的男人悠悠转醒，魏璎珞左肩有些酸，这人头好重。  
好不容易结束工作，想让他在家好好休息，非要跟着来。来了又不认真看，只一味枕着她肩膀睡觉，又霸占一条胳膊，害得她想趁换幕时喝口水都办不到。  
弘历迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，耳边充斥着反复循环的音乐声，意识迷茫前好像就是这首，一小时后还在放。他是真心想陪着看的，上诉翻盘后她并未兴奋，反而有些沉默，他希望她能开心点。可这部被奉为恋爱圣经的经典剧目于他而言有些无聊，甚至匪夷所思。说白了就是环形三角恋，男主爱女主，女主爱别人，每个人都以极为卑微和疯狂的姿态进行自虐式追求。  
他突然觉得自己和艺术很脱节，那些人平时没有工作吗，动物饲养员把自己饲养的犀牛杀了，以后去哪儿找饭碗？  
直到演员们出来谢幕，无数观众起立鼓掌献花，欢呼夸赞声不绝于耳，老男人也没能搞明白这个话剧到底是哪里能引起共鸣。  
他悄悄看向小丫头，发现她也没什么表情。看来她也不怎么喜欢，否则一定拼命鼓掌。  
不过那首歌还是挺好听的。  
街上狂风吹得凛冽，弘历用小手套和围巾将她裹紧后才带人走出大门。其实从剧院到停车场没有多远，快跑两步几分钟就到了，可他非要把她卷成一坨，美其名曰密不透风。窝进副驾的人开始心满意足的啃甜甜圈，咬了几大口后突然发难：  
“如果你是马路，你怎么办。”  
这丫头又想戏弄人，借机嘲讽他不尊重演员，在剧场里睡大觉。不过他前后还是各看了半小时的，至于中间，他能用脚指头猜出来——  
“太偏执，我还有工作要忙，没他那么无聊。”  
“你现在就很无聊，又敷衍。”魏璎珞撇撇嘴，“如果我像明明那样对你呢，你又怎么办？”  
她想讨论一下剧情，看看是不是只有自己不爱看这部剧，结果男人一句话就把她打发了。  
弘历闷头想了想，别的也记不清，只记得这女人很做作，似乎因为别人而伤害了男主的感情。他刚想说‘你不是那种人’，就又憋了回去，不然真成话题终结者了。  
他装模作样的思考了一会儿，缓缓道：  
“那我就去慕尼黑，再也不回来。”  
“德国？”  
“几个朋友在那边，有事好打招呼。”对面突然有车开远光灯，他不由得皱起眉头，“所以你最好老老实实的，别总拿话呛我，不然等我走了，你永远也别想找到。”  
挺好，还能顺带威胁一下。  
把她送回家后得赶紧去首饰店，之前调款式的戒指到了，柜姐在特意加班等他去取。这丫头最近蹬鼻子上脸，他必须赶在婚前提升家庭地位，多强调一下自己的重要性。弘历认为自己庄重的神情能拿奥斯卡，加上人们看完剧目后没法从震撼中迅速抽离，心思往往比平常敏感，她没准真会以为他这么打算。  
吃了一半的甜甜圈裹好包装纸，忽地砸在胳膊上。  
“谁稀罕找你啊，不过我有挺多行李在你家，是属于我的私人财产，我有权利去家门口堵着。”魏璎珞一眼看穿他特地强调的小心思。  
反应还挺快，嫌弃他一番得同时又宣示占有权，未免太贪心。他不屑的哼声反击：“堵也没用，到时候肯定把房子卖了，不管里面是谁的东西，全扔垃圾箱。”  
“你无权处置我个人物品，你走了以后我就去家里静坐，打扰中介买房子，直到他们把人找回来还行李为止。”  
“静坐行啊，到时候你往客厅那水泥地上一蹲，四周全是白墙，我连装修都拆掉，一分钱可卖的都不给你留。”  
“……你犯故意破坏财物罪！”  
“五万为界，你那几件衣服值五万块钱吗！”  
车里的两个人一句顶一句，好像真的要吵架分家了。话题越跑越偏，魏璎珞处于下风后猛然记起自己最开始发起讨论的目的，即刻调整表情并截住话头：“说的还挺像码事儿，你真舍得？”  
男人握紧方向盘，心道当年房子装修花了不少钱，全拆掉肯定舍不得，至于别的……  
“那你还问什么，成天没话找话。”  
他有些懊恼，分明赢得了胜利，却感觉自己最后这句在挂白旗。  
大叔大妈们睡的太早了，楼道里黑洞洞的，他只好亲自拎人上楼。这边有些明天要用的资料，她回家后要理一理，他也正好趁今晚赶紧办正事。  
两人在家门口停下脚步，为了等声控灯灭掉不敢出声，毕竟有黑暗作保护，就算拥吻被邻居大妈发现也没那么尴尬。魏璎珞觉得后背顶在门上太痛，刚想说还不如进屋，便失去了周身禁锢。  
她望着弘历在黑暗中若隐若现的眉眼，心下微动，忍不住踮起脚尖朝他眼角香了一口。  
她不是明明，给不了他那么浓烈、炽热而疯狂的感情。  
但她确信，她能给的，就是他想要的。  
  
  
_ 你可以花钱同很多女人上床，同很多萍水相逢的女人睡觉，但你还是孤单一人，没有人紧紧拥抱你的身体，你的身体还是与他人无关。_  
  
车载本地广播正在播报专属这座城市的夜晚，从实时路况交通播到文娱活动，刚刚散场的话剧主演接受了采访，正在复述话剧中的台词。  
嘴巴里甜甜的，眼角也有巧克力味。  
座位上还扔着她吃剩的面包圈，弘历顺手拿过来咬了两口，那层浓郁的巧克力酱差点齁的他嗓子闭音。  
那句台词挺有道理的，拿来解说他之前的日子再好不过。  
只可惜现在用不上，他的身体已经和另一个人有关了。  
  
_ 一个普通人，一个像我这样普通的人，我能为你做什么呢？_  
  
“先生，我们最后向您确认一次，您真的要买这枚戒指吗，一张身份证只能订购一枚。”  
他没有出声，只是点头。  
闪闪发光的小玩意儿借着灯光在黑锦盒中折射出斑斓璀璨的色彩，戒指圈很小很小，他想不明白女孩的手指为什么那样细。  
因为一生只能订购一枚，这家店还搞出了纪念证书，恨不得将世间所有赞美之词贴在每位给妻子用身份证买戒指的好男人的脑门儿上。这对弘历来讲并不重要，他直接把略显多余的大盒赠礼和奖状扔进后备箱，只留下兜里的方盒。  
高架一路畅通，呼啸的寒风早已停下，如果不是月晕太重，他差点以为明天会是好天气。  
  
_ 我的爱人 我的爱人_  
_ 我的爱人 我的爱人_  
_ 我的爱人 我的爱人_  
  
没有错，他们之前所有的推断都没有错。  
她终于实现了中队长惦念已久的心愿，总算能给家属一个完整的交代了。  
几个月紧绷的神经和巨大压力陡然卸去，她差点泪流满面，却不知为谁而哭。也许是为了年龄永远停留在二十五岁的被害人，也许是为了在绝望和等待中挣扎七年的老父亲，或许，更是为了那个什么都不知道的，最无辜的姑娘。  
淳雪突然痛恨自己良好的记忆力，如果没看着那张照片眼熟，她现在一定会激动地给魏璎珞打电话，而不是坐在桌前抓头发。  
那人的确出现过，但不是在现实。  
是在魏璎珞的朋友圈。  
对外界变故一无所知的情侣。  
她到底该怎么说，到底该怎么告诉这个姑娘，凶手抓到了，是你男朋友的弟弟？拿起手机的五指抖得比之前任何一次都要厉害，但她没得选择。  
通讯录……魏璎珞。  
电话通了。  
  
_ 你是我温暖的手套_  
_ 冰冷的啤酒_  
_ 带着太阳光气息的衬衫_  
_ 日复一日的梦想_  
  
办完正事的人脚步轻松，只想冲个凉，早点休息。  
走出电梯后发现家门口似乎蹲了个人，原本无力的蜷缩在墙角，一见他走过来便回光返照般的扑了上去。  
“小四！你总算回来了！”  
皱巴巴的脸上满是泪痕，站也不站，以最卑微的下跪姿态抱住他的腿。弘历盯着那张老脸反应好一会儿，才认出许久不联络的自家亲戚。  
“五叔？”  
“出事了……出事了！救救弘昼和你五婶吧！”


End file.
